(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattresses and particularly to foam mattresses with improved elastic properties. More specifically, this invention is directed to facilitating the manufacture of mattresses from elastomer materials and especially to the manufacture of reinforced foam mattresses. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Mattresses fabricated from elastomer materials, generally referred to as "foam" mattresses, are well known in the art. These prior foam mattresses, while enjoying significant commercial success, are known to possess certain deficiencies including, but not limited to, a tendency to permanently deform with continuous use. Prior "foam" mattresses are also often lacking in elasticity and thus resistance to deformation and, in use, sometimes fail to adapt well to the contour of the user's body or providing the proper support. Examples of prior art foam mattresses may be found in Belgian Pat. Nos. 775,631 and 873,825.